Flashing Lights
by blueFOO
Summary: Edward left with his past leaving Bella to fend by herself. 62 years later, they meet. And Bella is not alone. And all Edward wants back, his first love. Summary not that good.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's beautiful creations no matter what I say.

If it is in Italics in this following Chapter, it means that it is the past and or thoughts of either Bella or Edward.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_I looked at the wall, picked up the phone and dialed Edwards phone number. The past month, Kayla, Edwards past love, and my now nemesis came back from where she had stayed. She was coming back for Edward, and she had told me herself. Even as Edward fought to see which love would last, it had turned out that I had been losing hope myself. I cried each night, wishing that he would choose me, but the hope that I have came to known faded away today. Another vampire, Ian, had found me as Edwards trip to think went on. I surely wasn't falling for him, but the past few days I had ditched the Cullens to stay with him. Why ? The wretched 'Kayla' was there and I could barely even stand her. She infuriated me to the last level yesterday and I was done with her._

_I had ended up convincing Ian to change me. I couldn't wait for Edward any longer, and plus. As my hope faded, my love for the live I led did as well. So I begged. Ian agreed, hoping for another companion in his eternity to live, and he was willing to do it. The day Edward had arrived. _

_As the tone beeped My heart sped racing quickly, hoping to regain my breath a tear had fallen down my cheek. I was going to miss my family, my friends. My Edward. But I learned how to dwell with it. I promised Alice I wouldn't have done this, but I just didn't want the life I had any longer. As Edward picked up I had grabbed the sheet of paper, "Hello?"_

_My breath had stopped, but I had regained my tongue when Ian gave my free hand a squeeze, "Edward..." I murmured. It wasn't as bad as it sounded._

_"Bella? Bella, love... what's wrong ?" he asked, worried probably written all over his face at times. I stared down at the note that I had written. It was my 'goodbye'. Of course I wrote it so I knew exactly what to say to Edward and especially how to say it, but I was still dreading the fact that I had to say it to him now, "Bella, are you still there?"_

_I could hear Kayla's voice in the background, she had just asked Alice a question. Another tear fell down my cheek. I had to live with it either way, "Edward, I have to tell you something."_

_"What is it Bella?" I knew for one thing, I had one thing I had to say, and that was what I felt at the moment. Either I loved him, or not._

_"Edward. I'm going to be right out clear with it," I said, taking a breath, "This past year, it was perfect. I can't say I regret loving you, because I don't. You're my first love, and shall always be my first love," reading onto the next sentence killed me, but I continued, "And I know, it's time to see who you are going to pick to stay eternity with, and I realize it might be Kayla, and I have to say. I hope you two have a great eternity together, because for one thing... we're not."_

_"Be--," I cut him off before he could continue, I knew there was shock in his voice, but I still continued._ _It was the rest of my life I was counting for, not his._

_"While you we're gone, I met someone else. Not someone to replace you, but a new best friend," I heard a gasp through the phone, knowing that Alice was probably close enough to hear me, "And, I'm leaving. I found no joy in the life I lead, so I'm going to kill myself. No, I don't want you to come and stop me, but it's the only way," I heard the phone go off dial tone, and I motioned Ian to come closer._

_ He had found a girl around my age in the woods earlier, she was already dead. We had planned to leave her in my room to make it seem as if I had just committed suicide. We put her in my spot before Ian jumped out of my window with me on his back, clinging for the life I didn't want any longer _

_As Ian continued the journey to his 'hideout' or what I called his scary cave, he placed me down before kissing my forehead and whispering, "I'm sorry,". A couple of seconds later he bit down. I felt the pain for three entire days (feeling as if eternity would never come to rescure me). When I awoke, I jumped into a crouch position before seeing Ian standing in front of me smiling. A few minutes later, I relaxed and that's when it all began. That's when Isabella Marie Reynolds was born, and it was also the day that marked when Isabella Marie Swan officially died._

I looked up from my daze, Nate had pushed me with all his force before letting me sit back down onto the chair and glare at him, "Must you really do that Nathaniel ?" I asked him, my eyes pounding with annoyance.

He nodded, chuckling to himself, "Well, yes I do, love. How else will I get you to pay attention when Zel is talking?" I laughed along with him after realizing how stupid I must have looked, "Plus, you looked as if you we're hunting. You're eyes were getting all cobalt black and crap. It was scary," He said, shaking his head as if he was trying to get the picture out of his mind. I pushed him slightly making him tip over before helping him up and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"You don't know how much I hate you, do you?" I asked before turning on my heal and sitting down next to Ian.

Before this, you must have known Ian and I have been increasing which means that we have a family. Something like the Cullens, but in our opinion, we liked ours better. It consisted of Ian, Jamie, Denzel, Nate, Charlie, Zairyelia, Jared and I. We all had mates in our coven, and by the time, I should describe my family to you. Right ? I think so.

First off the bat. Ian, you should know him. He's the one who saved me from being seventy years old by this year. So, yes. It does mean that Isabella Swan died sixty two years ago, and that also means that I'm so glad that Ian was my best friend at the time, and he still is. He passes for seventeen until twenty three. He has skater dark brown hair and some chestnut shaped eyes. We always seem to make fun of him for them.

After, we go onto Zairyelia Reynolds, or known before Zairyelia Logan. We had found her about two years after. She and her best friends Nate, Charlie, and Jared just happened to be famous. I met them at a concert and just happened to go home with them when they got into a car accident. I was fighting myself to bite them or not, and I ended up biting them. Ian helped me with them and that's when Zairyelia became my best friend. Zair passes for eighteen, until twenty five for some reason. She has long dark brown wavy hair up to her belly button and one of the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen.

Charlie Morgan or known as Charlie Reynolds these days. She's the other one who completes me. She was my enemy by far when we first met. We were fighting over Zair, but we ended up becoming the best of friends in the end so basically everything between us is all good. Charlie (or charcoal and charmander which I do call her) is eighteen passing for twenty five as well. She has long red colored hair, dark brown at times but you could see the difference.

Moving on comes Jared Morelli, before known as Jared Parker. In the band Fallen Youth with his little brother Nate. Jared was like my older brother, and since now that we are 'adopted' he basically is my older brother. He 'died' when he was eighteen so he passed for sixteen and all the way to twenty six. But, that was basically all. He has ear length dark brown hair that absolutely sparkles. I'm basically jealous of the boy in all means.

Then, comes onto our parent figures. Though Denzel and Jaime weren't the leaders like I was, they were still counted as parents. We had found them both married and almost beated to death in an alley. We had saved them and from the thoughts of it, they had gratitute for what we had done. Denzel looked like a thirty five year old while Jamie looked like a Thirty year old wife. Perfect in disguise. They both passed for forty though. Denzel had black hair that basically stood up there. Jamie had light brown hair that flowed onto her shoulders elegantly.

Last but not least, Nate. Nate was my dream guy. When I met him when he was human, I felt the exact same thing Edward had felt for me (or so I think i did). I hadn't fallen for him, but during the time he was human, he convinced me. He was the first one I saved, and I'm glad I did. He is my mate, and I wouldn't give up my world for anything in the world. He has dark brown curly hair and one of the most crookest smiles I've ever seen. I loved him, and he loved me. He was eighteen, about seven months younger than Jared and he could pass for twenty six.

So that was my family. They were my eternity, and I had no other choice but to be happy with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's beautiful creations no matter what I say.**

If it is in Italics in this following Chapter, it means that it is the past and or thoughts of either Bella or Edward.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, can you please put on a smile for once in your life?" Alice asked as she glared at me. I sighed, yes. Life was a joy when you had family who loved you and a wife who was one of the bitchiest people you have ever met in all means, "I mean, we're back in Forks. Where it all started. It would be nice for once, if you could smile."

I smiled softly before turning it back into a frown, "Happy," I said, "Because by all means, why can't you smile?"

Jasper had walked into the room, and it calmed my nerves down, "Thanks, love," Alice said smiling at him. I rolled my eyes at them before looking down to the floor, "And where the hell is your mate? She was supposed to be here an hour ago, Edward." _I swear Edward, if she got stuck in the closet again. I can have the right to call her a stupid son of a --.  
_

I shrugged answering before she could finish her thought, "Like I would know. I don't keep track of her now-a-days." I glared at the floor before sighing. Stupid decisions, stupid Kayla for ruining everything. I groaned, stupid me for missing Bella. _Edward, can you please stop feeling so depressed. _I glanced up to see Jasper was glaring at me. I shook my head meaning no, and smirked at him.

The door opened in a rush and in came the blond who had supposedly 'stole my heart'. "Edward! You promised to wait for me," She groaned unexpectedly and threw herself onto me. I rolled my eyes before grabbing her.

"I waited as long as I could, Love," I explained before taking a look at Alice who was glaring at me as well, "Alice said you would be down before dawn." I looked at the clock before smirking at my wife. Three hours past dawn, how sweet of her.

"Well, a girl needs to get ready before she goes out with her husband," She took a look at me before looking at Alice, "and her best friend to a new school. Right?"

Alice laughed before getting up and pulling Jasper with her, _Your wife is a stupid ass. Pardon my language._ I laughed to myself before smiling at Alice. She was one of the most outrageous sisters I've ever had, "We'll meet you outside in three hours Edward. You better not be late." I nodded at Alice before sighing.

"Of course, dear sister. I can _never _be late for this occasion," I added before rolling my eyes. "and personally, I would never have counted school as one of them."

_Shut up, Edward. You're just jealous. _Alice thought quickly before running out the window with Jasper on her tail, "So, Edward. I was wondering," I stared at Kayla with one of my eyebrows raised, "Who the hell do you think you are to just leave, even if I'm a few hours late?" I sighed. Yes, it was going to be 'another one of those nights'. But in truth, we usually had those nights every single day.

**BPOV**

"So, Ella. Are you sure you don't want anyone to accompany you to your hunt, darling?" Zairyelia asked one last time before grabbing Ian's hand and smiling. "Because I think we all would rather miss school for a hunting trip any day."

We all laughed, "Yes, I'm absolutely fine Zel. No worries, Hakuna Matata." I gave Nate one last kiss before pushing him out the door, "And Zel," She glanced back, "make sure to watch Nate for me. I mean, who knows who the hell the kid goes for when I'm gone." Ian looked back at me and glared.

"I would always want you. No one else," He said before slamming the car door and giving me his famous smile. My knees felt weak, but I just waved at them as they all drove out of the driveway.

A hand made it's way to my shoulder and I automatically knew it was my 'Mother'. Jamie, she was a blessing for all of us. She really did love us, like how Esme loved all of her children, "So, how are you liking Forks."

Ian and I never liked to discuss our past lives with the others. That's what made us best friends, so basically. My family knew nothing about it, "I like it just fine, Jamie." I gripped her hand before giving it a quick squeeze and walking away backwards, "I have to go start hunting now if I want to make it back before they all get home. You know how we perform." She laughed before waving back. **(AN: I promise, you will get that line later on in the story)**

"Careful, Ella." She said loud enough just so I could hear, "You know those mountain lions get pretty rough out here." I rolled my eyes.

"Like I'm going to get that far in six hours."

**ZAIRPOV**

I drove high speed to Forks high school. We lived just at the edge of the border line of the city, so it was a pretty long drive to the school. But then again, if you consider the fact that I drove 100 mph, we could get there in fifteen minutes top. Charlie gasped. Through out all of our family, we had powers. I would guess you would know this but it was true. Bella had the power to shield herself and manipulate human emotions, Charlie had the power to smell vampires from a mile away, Ian had the power to hear thoughts and Nate had the power to see if anyone of us were lying. That's how our family worked. So basically, it was double team after that.

"Yeah, Charles?" I asked from the front, turning myself so I could see her face, "Sounds like you were having a heart attack, hun."

Charlie nodded, "I just smell, vampires." I rolled my eyes at her before returning my attention back to the front, "Not us, I mean. Others. Vampires who... are like us." I gasped as well.

"You know them?" Jared asked. Charlie shrugged before snuggling her face back into Jared's chest. Yeah, Charlie was helpful most of the times. But at other times, she was a pain in the ass.

I continued the drive there and we arrived at the school two or three minutes later. Getting out of the car, I flipped my hair as usual to the other side of my face before meeting up with Ian at the front of our car. Here comes the walk of fame.

**EPOV**

When the clock struck Seven, we all sped to the garage, and for once in her whole entire life. Kayla was on time. I think it was because of the fact that Alice was shooting her the "don't even try it this time" glare. _Thank goodness she's here. Edward, I seriously want to shoot you for marrying her._ I looked up to meet Rosalie's eyes. I laughed and nodded, "Same here, darling sister."

Everyone stared at me strangely before shrugging it off, "See you at school, love." Kayla pressed her lips against mine before skipping over to Rose's car.

"Yes, I'll see you there." I sighed before walking to Emmett's jeep and jumping in.

"God, Edward." Emmett slammed the passenger seat's door, "She is so annoying. I want to squeeze the Kayla - ness out of her damn body."

Jasper stifled a laugh before starting the car and driving out, "I know, I know." _If you knew, you would have told Bella that you loved her. Stupid ass._

I glared at Emmett's back, "Shut up."

**APOV**

We arrived at Forks high school right on time as usual. It was like watching a movie all over again. God, I missed the school. Just like I missed Bella.

Bella.

I wonder if she's dead now? Or maybe she's alive, well vampire alive in this case. I sighed. That would truly be a blessing.

_A group of vampires walked into school. They all had topaz eyes, and smiled sweetly at the students before heading into the school._

I gasped, so another coven is here. I should definitely tell Carlisle about this."So, this is the school you guys went to?" Kayla asked sweetly as she got out of the car. Rose and I nodded as we started to walk away, "It's ugly." I heard her mutter. I stifled a growl before Jasper's arms wrapped around my own.

"Calm down, sweetie." He whispered into my ear, "You're much more beautiful when you smile." If I was human, I would blush. I laughed.

Edward walked up to me, of course ruining Jasper and I's moment, before nodding his head as if he saw my vision. I laughed, of course he did. "Vegetarians, as well?" I nodded, "Good, if you meet one. Invite them over, or..." I raised an eyebrow up at him, "see if they will invite us. Carlisle would definitely be interested in this." I nodded before pushing him to Kayla while laughing.

I turned back to Jasper, "Sorry I didn't get to answer back, but really, You are much to sincere, darling husband." I linked his arms before walking up the steps of Forks High school. Dear God, I missed this school.

After we all received our schedules, we headed different directions. First, English Literature. Upon arrival at first period, my eyes met with Topaz ones. I smiled at the vampire before walking up to the teacher, "Hello, you must be Alice Cullen." I nodded, "Well, you may take a seat next to Mrs. Reynolds." I smiled when I realized that 'Mrs. Reynolds' was the so called vampire that I just smiled at. I skipped over.

"Hi, I'm Alice." I chirped as I sat down beside the brunette beauty. She smiled at me awkwardly. Her eyes shown hurt, but most of all her eyes sensed tension.

"Hello, Alice. I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you," She took a shaken breath before looking down to her desk, "Are you a vampire?" She asked in a hush tone that I knew that only I could hear it.

I smiled, "Why yes I am, and so are you?" She nodded.

"Well, my coven warned me about this," She answered back as she looked up with me once more and smiling, "and they said that If I did meet you, I had to invite you to our home," I smiled widely, "So, Alice Cullen. I'm inviting you to my home." She wrote her address down on a paper before handing it to me. "Don't lose it, be there by 4:30, please." I nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it !? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I've been very busy. Please do review, and review nicely !? This is my first story, and I'd rather not feel bad about it (:. But, mistakes that are verified would be nice as well. I really like it when people correct me! Thanks again for reading.

XOXO.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's beautiful creations no matter what I say.**

If it is in Italics in this following Chapter, it means that it is the past and or thoughts of either Bella or Edward. Oh and did I mention Edward could read minds, and Alice could see the future. -laughs- Well you probably already knew that.

* * *

**ZAIRPOV**

"So what were their names again, Charles?" Ian asked eagerly as we walked back to our car in a rush. We were heading home during lunch to ditch sixth period. We all knew that there was blood testing today, and we would rather be at home than in a place where we could expose ourselves solemnly.

"I told you, Ian." She growled at him, "Alice, Edward, Kayla, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. Do you ever listen to me?"

Ian glared at the floor, I grabbed his hand. Whenever Ian glared at the floor, that wasn't a good thing. Usually it meant something like, 'Oh, he is not having a good day' or 'oh no, i did something wrong again.' And whenever he had those days, I, Zairyelia, was never happy, "It's nothing, babe." He said smiling at me, "I just really need to talk to Ella."

I stared at him with my head tilted to the right slightly, "Why do you need to talk to Ella?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"It's really just some old business we need to take care of," He squeezed my hand before looking back at Charlie, "Did you tell them our names, Charles?"

She shook her head, "I said they'll just have to meet us at home, well all of you guys at home."

He nodded, "Good."

Ian slammed the car door while all of us started to pile into the car, "You're driving?" I questioned as I got into the passenger seat. He smiled and nodded, grabbing my hand in the middle of the seat, "You got all the fun this morning, I might as well get some right now."

I giggled as he turned the car on and backed out. Nate looked at Ian from the side mirror and I stared back at him questionably. He shook his head, quickly glared at Ian, then looked out the window. I glanced to Ian, he shrugged and mouthed "It's nothing". I sighed. This school year is starting out so well.

**IANPOV**

How dare they have the confidence to come back to damned Forks! I mean, who the hell do they think they are?! I gripped the steering wheel tighter, and Zel squeezed my hand in worry. I shook my head. I really have to tell Ella about this. _You okay Ian?_ I looked to Zair and she frowned at me. I really did hate it when I made her sad, but this story just wasn't met for her, it wasn't even meant for any of us except for Edward and Be... Ella. No one else.

_Ian, calm down. _I looked back to Charlie who was looking at me sadly, _I'm sorry if it was my fault. But, you always said that if there was a vampire, we had to be nice and invite them over._ I glared at her and muttered, "Ever heard of the word, Sarcastic, Charles?" She shivered and looked away, holding Jared's hand she cuddled into his body once more. They were in love, as we all were. But sometimes, I knew that Ella wanted more than Nate could give her. It was practically obvious.

_Ian, you're lying to us. I can feel it. Admit it, _I looked back at Nate and shook my head. That's when I said it out loud, "It's not my business to handle. It's Be-- Ella's business." They all stared at me wide eyed, but I just blocked all of their thoughts out of my head and kept on driving. Zairyelia kept her hand in mine and I knew that she kept it there only for moral support. I sighed, if only eternity were easier than it was now.

- - - - - - -

We arrived at our home after ten minutes of tension. I let go of Zel's hand before getting out and speeding inside, "Jamie?" I asked, she appeared in front of me in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, darling?" I looked around.

"Do you know where Ella is?"

Jamie nodded and smiled, "She just arrived. She's up in her room, Ian." I nodded.

I mouthed, 'tell her' to Zel and she gladly nodded and smiled and walked over to Jamie before calling Denzel. He appeared beside Jamie and Zel escorted them to a seat before she started the story. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Nate opened it, his hair already messy (though his hair was naturally curly), I looked at him, and he stepped out, "Hurt her, I'll kill you Ian." He muttered into my ear before walking down the steps slowly. I sighed, taking a breath not needed in, I walked into Be-- Ella's room and saw her sitting down on the bed. She walked up to me and gave me a light hug.

"What do you need, Ian boy?" I laughed. Her classy nick name.

"I sincerely, need to tell you something." I said, taking a seat on her bed and patting to my right, motioning her to sit beside me.

"What is it?" She questioned. Her eyes were watering, since she could manipulate emotions, I could tell she was manipulating her own. Ella and I knew that _they_ would bump into us sooner or later, but we never thought it would be today. _Ian, don't tell me that they're here. _I met her topaz eyes and sighed, a few tears slipped out of her eyes, _Oh God, please say no._ I shook my head.

"Ian can't lie, remember?" And then she wrapped her arms around me. I sighed and pulled her into a big bear hug, "I'm sorry Ella. I'm sorry." She sat there and cried into my shoulder for an hour before stopping, and then crying again. It was going to be a long day. I could feel it in my gut.

**BPOV**

I cried in Ian's arms for what had seemed like eternity. I loved my powers, but I hated it when I had to manipulate the emotions that made me sad. Especially crying.

They were back, they as in my old family. They as in the people I had tried to run from my whole entire life and now. My whole entire eternity. I love them, and I hate them. I sniffed, inhaling Ian's scent before wiping my eyes and turning back to my normal pale self. I scooted over and looked Ian in the eyes, "Are they coming?" He nodded. I threw my hands to my face again and cried, "Oh God!" I melted back into 'crying mode' and started to weep in sorrow.

When another few hours finally passed, I regained my strength and stood up, having the sniffles wasn't my favorite thing to have. I wiped my eyes and looked at the clock. Four Fifteen. I nodded to Ian and he got up as well, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room and into our music room.

The music room. Oh, how I love that room. It was where I spent most of my time, other than my bedroom of course. The rest of the family was already there, tuning all the instruments. I laughed, Nate looked dumbfound. He was trying to tune my own guitar. I walked over to him and put my hand over is. He looked up and smiled back, "Feeling better?" He asked before kissing my forehead and handing me 'Lily'. Yes, I named my guitar. Have a problem with that?

I laughed, "Yes, a whole lot." I turned to wink at Ian and he laughed. _Let's show them how we do, right Ian? _He laughed and just nodded. Nate kissed me on the lips.

"God, I missed you today." I laughed.

"Eager much, Morelli?" I asked.

"Never more than I've been at the moment," He kissed me once more before whispering in my ear, "Will you ever tell me what's wrong?"

I shook my head and sighed, putting my ear to his chest; knowing that I wouldn't hear anything other than his breathing, "Probably not." He sighed and kissed my forehead once more.

"Well, at least you're mine forever." I smiled, but in my point of view, forever is at least until I find out what I want to do with the rest of eternity. Plus, did I even love Nate? Or did I still love Edward? I sighed. Life is rough.

"Well let's get this show on the road," Jared screamed. We all laughed.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, "They're coming right now, so we might as well show them how the Reynolds and Morelli family roll, yo." I rolled my eyes. This was my family. You got to love them.

* * *

**A/N**: I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEWED. I will call them, the review peeps. Haha, Okay so I decided to get this out today. And like I said before. First story, go easy on me, please. I hoped you liked it. and corrections are good (:. And sorry for the hecka short chapter, it's short because I really wanted to get this out there, so here it is. Mistakes are probable. So please correct me.

XOXO.


End file.
